La noche que por fin ocurrió
by OtraFrikiMas
Summary: Esa noche todo ocurrió muy rápido: la ropa desapareció en un instante, las sensaciones se intensificaron, las respiraciones se aceleraron... Lo que tenían claro era una cosa, no se olvidarían nunca de lo que pasó ese día.


Y allí estaba Hiyori, durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. Era aproximadamente medianoche y el silencio tanto en la calle como en el interior de la casa era absoluto, salvo por algún que otro maullido de algún gato solitario que daba su paseo nocturno. La durmiente chica sonrió a causa de su sueño. Ahora mismo, dentro de su cabeza, ella estaba ganando un combate de lucha libre contra un grandullón. Ese sueño se debía a que se había pasado todo el día viendo retransmisiones de combates en la televisión. Sus padres estaban en un viaje de negocios, así que ella podía ver tranquilamente toda la lucha libre que quisiera sin que nadie se lo reprochase.

De repente, sonó un leve crujido, seguido de unos instantes de silencio. Después, alguien abrió la ventana y entró descaradamente en su habitación, aterrizando de un salto al suelo. El ligero ruido que provocó el suelo despertó a Hiyori. La chica abrió los ojos y se giró somnolienta. Al detectar una silueta a dos metros de ella, hizo lo que cualquier chica que se encontrase en esa situación haría, gritar.

Se incorporó rápidamente en la cama y lanzó frenéticamente todo objeto que estaba al alcance de su mano en dirección al intruso. Tras el primer golpe, dado con un despertador directamente en la cabeza, la persona respondió.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso ha dolido, maldita sea! -Hiyori arqueó las cejas y detuvo sus ataques.

-¿Yato? -Dijo dudosa.

-¡Claro que soy yo! ¿Quién va a ser sino? -Se quejaba el chico frotándose la zona de la frente que había sido golpeada.

-¡Me has asustado idiota! ¡Creía que eras un ladrón! -Paró de hablar unos instantes para calmarse. Tras un sonoro suspiro habló de nuevo -Me has estropeado el sueño... -se quejó resignada.

Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos sujetos dijo nada. Entonces Hiyori frunció el ceño haciendo una mueca.

-Espera, ¿se puede saber que haces en mi casa a estas horas? -Dijo indignada, subiendo su tono de voz.

-Bueno... -Respondió él excusándose y frotándose la nuca con una falsa sonrisa torcida- Resulta que Yukine se puso a gritarme quejándose de que nunca tenemos ningún trabajo, y nos pusimos a discutir. Al final yo me enfadé y salí a dar una vuelta para airearme, y como hacía frío y no sabía donde ir, vine aquí.

-Bueno, pues ya te puedes ir yendo- Hiyori se levantó de la cama y cogió a Yato de los hombros dándole media vuelta y empujándole de vuelta hacia la ventana-. Que es tarde y quiero dormir.

Entonces, mientras le estaba empujando, Hiyori se tropezó cayéndose de espaldas. Yato al notarlo reaccionó rápidamente cogiendo del brazo a la chica, pero el peso de la misma le arrastró con ella, cayendo ambos al suelo.

Ciertamente quedaron en una posición muy comprometedora. Yato tenía los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica, y las piernas de Hiyori a ambos lados de la cintura. A su vez, ella estaba con los brazos doblados a los lados de su cuerpo y las piernas flexionadas. La chica abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron los azules ojos de Yato a pocos centímetros de los suyos. El chico, con las mejillas al rojo vivo vio como la cara de Hiyori se encendía por segundos y abría ojos por la sorpresa. Entonces el silencio se apoderó de la sala. Ambos estaban mirándose el uno al otro, sin decir nada. Sabían que debían apartarse, pero no querían hacerlo. Los dos estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro, estaban tan cerca que podían escuchar perfectamente la respiración del otro. Tras estar unos instantes completamente inmóviles, Yato reaccionó y se separó unos centímetros de ella.

-Pe... perdón...- Susurró lentamente, aún intentando ordenar sus ideas. Se había quedado hipnotizado por ese momento.

-Yato...

Sin apartar en ningún momento la vista de los ojos del otro, Hiyori levantó una de sus manos para ponerla suavemente sobre la mejilla sonrojada de Yato. Fue un acto involuntario. En algún rincón dentro de ella, su subconsciente quería impedir que se alejase. El chico se sorprendió, aumentando aún más el rubor de sus mejillas. Entonces él se paró unos instantes mirando los ojos entrecerrados de Hiyori. Parecía como si estuviese dudando sobre algo. Después de unos segundos, se empezó a acercar lentamente a ella, acortando los pocos centímetros que los separaban. Al ver que Hiyori no se lo impedía, se acercó más y más, y finalmente sus labios aterrizaron delicadamente en los suaves labios de ella. Fue un beso dulce. Hiyori al inicio se sorprendió. Al ver a Yato acercarse a ella ya sabía lo que se disponía a hacer, pero aún así, nunca se había imaginado que de verdad fuera a suceder. Cuando hizo a un lado sus dudas, cerró los ojos presionando también los labios de él. En un par de segundos Yato se separó. El beso había sido corto, pero cargado de sentimientos. Los dos se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Hiyori... -Suspiró Yato, instantes antes de besarla nuevamente.

El anterior había sido un beso tímido, pero este era más intenso. Hiyori empezó a mover los labios al compás del chico, a un ritmo cada vez más frenético. Yato aprisionó el labio inferior de la chica entre los suyos, y acto seguido lo mordió y tiró ligeramente de él para luego soltarlo. Hiyori gimió involuntariamente, a lo que él sonrió divertido. Se separaron un instante para coger aire y luego volver a juntar sus labios con más intensidad. Hiyori tenía ambas manos a los lados del rostro del chico. Sus movimientos se volvieron más frenéticos. Yato dio un ligero golpe con la lengua sobre sus dientes, pidiendo permiso para entrar en la deliciosa boca de Hiyori, y ella al instante abrió la mandíbula para darle acceso. Entonces empezó un juego frenético entre sus lenguas para ver quién tomaba más posesión en la boca del otro. Sus pulsaciones se aceleraron. Su cuerpo les pedía más. Yato abandonó los labios de Hiyori para dirigirse a su cuello, dejando un rastro de besos por el camino. Ella apartó las manos de su rostro y puso una de ellas en su hombro, sujetándose con fuerza a su chaqueta. Yato empezó a succionar y besar la piel de su cuello, provocándole un fuerte escalofrío, a la vez que Hiyori intentaba reprimir sus gemidos. Él dibujó una línea ascendente con su lengua hasta llegar a su oreja, y al morder su lóbulo la chica no pudo reprimir un gemido.

-Ya...Yato... espera... -Dijo a duras penas ella, y separó a Yato empujándole unos centímetros hacia detrás por los hombros.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo... Es solo que... Esto está pasando todo muy rápido... -Dijo dudosa, bajando la mirada.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?

Yato esperó en silencio unos segundos, pero no hubo respuesta.

-Hiyori, yo te amo. -Al decir eso Hiyori abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró directamente a Yato.- De verdad te amo, por encima de cualquier cosa. No quiero presionarte a hacer nada que no quieras, así que, te lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿quieres que me detenga?

Tras unos segundos de silencio ella le miró directamente a los ojos, enterró las manos en su pelo y lo acercó para besarle de forma apasionada. Se separaron por falta de aire tras un largo beso, y ella se acercó a su oreja y le susurró suavemente al oído.

-No te detengas, Yato...

La piel de Yato se erizó al escucharla de una forma tan sensual, sintiendo su cálido aliento a ras de oreja. Hiyori dijo eso decidida a la par que tímida, como si hubiese estado todo ese rato conteniendo esas cuatro palabras por vergüenza y ahora por fín las soltara. Eso consiguió que Yato se enrojeciera y bajara la mirada tímido, ocultando su sonrisa tonta. Aprovechando eso, Hiyori atacó su cuello. Ese ataque pilló por sorpresa a Yato, y hizo que gruñera al sentir su piel siendo succionada y lamida por ella. La chica subió su boca para morder su oreja imitando los movimientos que anteriormente había hecho él. Yato sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Cada vez deseaba más de ella, y ella deseaba más de él. El chico bajó sus manos y empezó a desabrochar con las manos temblorosas la camisa del pijama que Hiyori llevaba. Al llegar al último botón la abrió de par en par, dejando a la vista su sujetador blanco con adornos rosas. Se alejó separando los labios de Hiyori de él para poder contemplar mejor sus pechos. Ella se avergonzó y trató de tapárselos con los brazos, pero Yato se los agarró para que no lo hiciera. Entonces le soltó un brazo y presionó su pecho izquierdo por encima del sostén, a lo que ella reaccionó con un sonoro gemido. Él se agachó y siguió lamiéndole el cuello, bajando hasta el hombro para depositar ahí suaves besos, a la vez que hizo presión con el índice encima de su pezón.

-Ah Yato...

Él desabrochó el sujetador y dejó a la vista sus pechos. Al instante se puso a lamer su pezón derecho mientras que con su mano masajeaba su pecho izquierdo. Hiyori ya no podía reprimir más sus gemidos. Yato besó, lamió, mordió y succionó su sonrojado y erecto pezón. Y entonces pasó al pezón izquierdo. Hiyori se sentía en la gloria. Sin apenas separar la boca de sus pechos el chico le sacó los pantalones del pijama y acto seguido se sacó la chaqueta y la camisa, quedando solo con su pantalón y su pañuelo azul. La sorpresa de la chica no fue poca, ese chico parecía ser perfecto. Sus músculos perfectamente definidos se iluminaban gloriosamente con la tenue luz proveniente de la lámpara de su mesita de noche. Esos pectorales y esos abdominales tan bien marcados hipnotizaron a Hiyori. Y Yato, mientras le lamía y masajeaba los pechos, bajó su mano libre lentamente hasta llegar debajo de su ombligo. Al sentir lo cerca que se encontraba su mano de su feminidad, unos músculos en un lugar oscuro en su interior se tensaron deliciosamente. Yato siguió bajando lentamente hasta colocar su mano en su entrada por encima de la fina tela. A Hiyori le invadió un fuerte escalofrío y una potente descarga eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Aah, Yato ahí no...- Dijo sujetándose fuertemente a sus musculados brazos y con el rostro ardiéndole.

Ignorando lo que decía, Yato empezó a dibujar el contorno de su entrada con el dedo, subiendo y bajando. Hiyori gemía descontroladamente. Entonces él puso el dedo encima de su clítoris y empezó a hacer círculos con el dedo. La electricidad que fluyó por el interior de Hirori fue mucho más potente de lo que había sentido jamás. Él mordió su pezón a la vez que aceleraba cada vez más sus movimientos. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás por el placer. Yato dejó sus pezones y empezó a bajar cada vez más y más, dándole besos por todo el abdomen hasta llegar a su ombligo, deteniéndose ahí un momento para lamerlo, y luego seguir bajando. Al llegar a rozar con los labios sus bragas, mordió la tela, y la bajó lentamente con la boca. Hiyori tenía mucha vergüenza, pero no quería detenerle, lo estaba deseando, quería más. Yato fue bajando, rozando con la nariz su muslo. Cuando finalmente le quitó la prenda de ropa, dejando su feminidad al descubierto, le abrió las piernas y acercó el dedo y acarició sus labios.

-Estás muy mojada...- Hiyori iba a contestarle algo, pero no pudo por gemir fuertemente al sentir como él, sin previo aviso, le lamió su entrada- Mmmh... Me encanta oírte así...

Entonces empezó a lamerle intensamente los labios, subiendo y bajando por su feminidad sin parar. Entonces, tras un rato, la penetró súbitamente con la lengua. La pilló por sorpresa, y trató de contener su gemido sin mucho éxito. El chico se puso a introducir profundamente y sacar la lengua de su interior, saboreando todos sus jugos. La siguió penetrando sin cesar eróticamente, moviendo la lengua en su interior a la vez que hacía círculos sobre su clítoris continuamente. Hiyori sintió que ya no podía más, estaba al límite. Entonces una explosión de placer la azotó con fuerza.

-¡Aaah!- Gimió entre espasmos, arqueando su espalda y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Yato subió y se puso a besar su cuello nuevamente. Hiyori rodeó su cadera con las piernas fuertemente, entonces él la levantó agarrándola del culo y llevándola a la cama.

-Yato... te necesito... dentro de mí... ya...- Dijo intentando recuperar la respiración por el intenso orgasmo que acababa de tener.

Yato se quitó los pantalones, quedando completamente desnudo excepto por el pañuelo que aún llevaba en el cuello. Ella miró sorprendida lo que había debajo del ombligo del chico. Su miembro era muy largo, no estaba segura de si entraría. Yato se posicionó encima de ella y al hacerlo sus miembros se rozaron. Al sentir esa leve caricia los dos sintieron un fuerte escalofrío excitándose más de lo que habían llegado a imaginar. Él colocó su miembro en su entrada y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Estás lista?

-Si.

Se cogieron de la mano enlazando sus dedos, y entonces Yato empezó a hacer presión. Su pene empezó a introducirse en ella poco a poco. Y entonces llegó hasta una fina pared prueba de la virginidad de Hiyori. Hizo un poco más de presión y la rompió. Hiyorí apretó fuertemente la mano del chico, conteniendo las lágrimas traicioneras con una mueca de dolor. Yato esperó pacientemente unos minutos, hasta que la chica le confirmó que el dolor se había ido, entonces empezó a moverse lentamente. Al principio fueron movimientos muy lentos, penetraciones suaves, pero poco a poco se iban acelerando, cada vez más rápido, hasta que se convirtieron en fuertes embestidas. Yato metía y sacaba su miembro del viscoso y apretado interior de Hiyori. Un delicioso vaivén entre sus sudorosos y desnudos cuerpos los sumió en un profundo placer, inundando la habitación de fuertes gemidos. Entonces Yato se sacó el pañuelo y ató con él las manos de la chica por encima de su cabeza, manteniéndolas sujetas a uno de los barrotes de la cama. Y entonces siguió con sus potentes embestidas mientras apretaba uno de sus pechos con la mano.

-Grítalo...- Dijo Yato con la respiración acelerada- Grita mi nombre...

-Ahh... Yato...

El chico aceleró entonces sus penetraciones, entrando y saliendo de su mojada vagina a gran velocidad.

-Yato, ¡Yato!- Gritó entre embestida y embestida.

Entonces el placer alcanzó el máximo. Hiyori empezó a tener espasmos, contrayendo, en cada uno de ellos, su vagina y apretando el duro miembro del chico. Una gran ola de placer inundó a Hiyori, haciéndola llegar a un glorioso orgasmo. El interior de la chica se contrajo, haciendo una fuerte presión sobre Yato, quién no pudo más y también alcanzó el éxtasis, viniéndose dentro de ella. Un caliente líquido la llenó por dentro. Al terminar de correrse, Yato salió de su interior, y se estiró sudoroso a su lado. Ambos estaban intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Eso ha sido...-Susurró a duras penas ella, con la voz entrecortada.

-Fantástico...

Tras haberse normalizado su respiración unos segundos después se acomodaron en la cama, tapándose los dos con la sábana.

-Yato...

-¿Mmh?

-Yo también te amo.

Yato sonrió, y besó su frente. Después, cayeron profundamente dormidos por el cansancio.

La noche que habían soñado por tanto tiempo por fin había llegado.


End file.
